


Not A Monster

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Language, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything Dean and Sam have seen and hunted, is the case they come across something as simple as a guardian angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The little girl giggled as her mother tucked her into bed. “You want me to look under the bed, sweetheart?”

“S’ok, mommy. My guardian angel will watch over me.” This wasn’t news to her mother, the little girl had been talking about having a guardian angel for several weeks.

With a hand running through her daughter’s curls, she smiled. “Are you sure?”

Another giggle poured from her mouth. “Yes, mommy.”

“I love you.”

“Love you mostest.” She snuggled deeper into her blankets as her mom shut the door.

If it would have been three weeks ago, the little girl would have cried, screaming about the monster under her bed that had an appetite for children. The parents tried everything they could think of to put the child’s fears to rest; monster spray, a special teddy bear that would watch over her while she slept, a magical blanket that hid her from sight, but nothing worked. And then one night, she didn’t cry or scream. She gave her parents a warm smile and kiss, saying that everything was ok now that her angel was there.

With the blankets under her chin, she waited, wide eyes glued to the dark corner of her room where her angel stayed; hidden in plain sight. A shift of the shadows as he emerged was the only sign he was there. He was quiet, unnaturally so, but it didn’t bother the little girl. Even his appearance, which most would cringe in horror at or turn away, a shudder of disgust running down their spine; the little girl thought he was perfect.

He sat on the edge of her bed and ran a finger down her nose. “You should be sleeping.”

Long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked rapidly, enjoying the brush of his cool skin. “I wanted to see you.”

“You’ve got a big day ahead of you, little one; sleep,” his voice was melodic, almost as if he were singing.

With a loud yawn, the little girl reached out and grabbed his ashen, bony hand. “You’ll stay here all night, right?”

The angel chuckled, gripping the smaller hand tight. “Do not be afraid, little one, I will keep watch.”

* * *

Dean tossed a beer across the table, which Sam effortlessly caught. “Tell me you have something, Sammy.”

“If you’re so damn bored, why don’t you do something helpful?”

“You mean something like research? Nah, that’s a nerd’s job,” he replied playfully.

With a roll of his eyes, Sam popped his beer open and took a drink before turning his attention back to the laptop. “You didn’t seem to mind researching the other night with that leggy redhead, Amie.”

“There’s a difference. Your kind of research is boring.”

Sam scoffed in fake irritation. That’s when a headline caught his attention. **CHILD SAYS GUARDIAN ANGEL SAVED HER LIFE**. He went on to read the article, and while hearing that children say they have a guardian angel isn’t groundbreaking news, there was this feeling that Sam couldn’t shake.

“Check this out.”

Dean dropped his elbows to the table as Sam slid the laptop across the table. After only reading the headline, Dean shook his head. “So what? Kid believes in angels, we’ve heard of stranger things.”

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam asked with a condescending tone. “Scroll down.”

There was a picture with the article that made Dean’s brows knit together. “The fuck is that?”

Sam shook his head as he leaned back, taking another drink before answering, “Not a goddamn clue.”


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Eau Claire wasn’t terribly long or eventful, so Dean couldn’t really explain the feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach; the kind that churned his coffee, made his leg bounce, made the back of his neck tingle and his hair stand on end; made every muscle feel as if he were preparing for a fight. While Sam flipped through one of the books he brought, immersing himself in some lore about guardian angels, Dean couldn’t get the newspaper clipping -and the creepy picture- out of his mind.

_Seven year-old Madeline Severs was pulled from her house late Thursday night. Her parents, Alec and Tracey, say they have no recollection of how they got out. Their daughter, on the other hand, gives her own explanation._

_“It was my guardian angel,” insists Madeline. “He saved us.”_

“Dude,” Sam shouted, grabbing the dash.

Dean’s eyes snapped into focus and he wrenched on the wheel, forcing the Impala back onto the right side of the road. The oncoming semi laid on the horn as he blew past. Dean’s heart hammered painfully in his chest, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts.

“The fuck was that about?” Sam demanded, turning in his seat, watching as his brother pulled the car onto the shoulder and slowed to a stop.

Scraping a hand over his face, Dean groaned. “I was just thinkin’ ‘bout the case.”

“Uh huh, and we almost became a fucking hood ornament!”

Dean gave his brother a cold glare. “But we didn’t. So shut the hell up.” Pebbles went flying through the air as Dean stomped on the gas, tires squealing as they came into contact with tar. The back end of Baby swung wide, precariously close to the yellow double line.

Sam continued to stare at his brother. “What is **wrong**  with you?”

With hands gripping the steering wheel, all Dean could do was shrug. He had never been a talk-about-your-feelings kind of guy, so it came as no surprise when he didn’t tell Sam that he didn’t like the feeling he was getting about the case. Hell, he couldn’t even really describe what was bothering him. All he knew was that it made him feel dirty, like he needed to scrub down every inch of himself; inside and out. And yet, he felt strangely drawn to it, like the creature was pulling him towards itself.

 

* * *

 

 

Maddy turned to her side, flopping like a fish as she tried to stay calm. It was the family’s first night back at the house and Maddy was starting to get worried; her guardian angel had yet to come out of the shadows. This wasn’t like him, he always emerged mere moments after her mom bid her goodnight. She was about to pull the comforter over her head when she saw the shadows shift.

With a wide smile, she pushed off the bed and leapt into his cool embrace. “I missed you!”

He relaxed into the hug, smoothing the child’s long hair against her back. “I missed you, too, little one. But you know the rules, you shouldn’t be out of bed.”

Scrambling onto the bed, Maddy snuggled into her pillow as her angel pulled the blankets over her. She grabbed his hand, sandwiching it between her much smaller ones. Looking up at him with worry on her brow, she asked, “Why am I the only one that can see you?”

With a lopsided smile, he pressed a cool kiss to her wrinkled skin. “Because I belong to you, and you alone, little one.”  


“But you saved mommy and daddy.”

“Of course I did.”

Maddy pulled in a deep breath, blowing it out of her nose as she continued to think on the matter. “It was him,” there was no question in her tone.

He shifted on the bed and traced his finger down the side of her face. “I’m afraid so, little one.”

“Why does he want to kill us?” Maddy’s chin quivered as tears pricked her eyes.

With soft and concerned features, he pulled her into his arms and dropped a kiss into her soft hair. “Do not worry, Madeline, I will keep you safe.”

She squeezed him tight, turning her face into his cool neck. “Do you promise?”

“Little one, you have my word.”

Sighing with content, Maddy placed a kiss to his cheek, and whispered, “I love you so much, Fozzy.”

“And I love you, Madeline. Now, go to sleep.”

Maddy looked around the dark room, eyes filled with sudden uncertainty. “B- but what if-”

“Little one, you need not be afraid. I will keep watch.” With a kiss to her forehead and a cool fingertip tracing over her brows, forehead, and down her nose, Fozzy watched with adoration until the little girl fell to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was much later than Dean wanted when they pulled up to the motel. He just wanted to get into town, figure out how to gank the son of a bitch, and put Eau Claire in the rear-view mirror. With the skeezy room acquired, Dean didn’t even give the comforter another look before flopping onto his back.

Sam grimaced, dropping his duffel on the bed that was meant for him. “You find this place in the world’s dingiest motels?”

“It’s a place to sleep, innit?”

Walking to his brother’s bed, Sam gave it a kick. “Spit it out, Dean.”

Dean huffed as he pushed up to his elbows. “I just have a weird feeling about this case.”

“That’s it? A weird feeling has you almost hitting a semi head on?” Sam shook his head in frustration, ripped of his jacket, and sat down at the table.

“It’s… it’s more than that, Sam,” Dean said as he sat up. “I feel like there’s something here,” he gave his stomach a pat before continuing, “pulling me here, but at the same time, I want to put as much distance between me and this place as I possibly can.”

Sam shifted in the chair, taking in his brother’s defensive, yet weary appearance. “Do you think it’s a siren?”

With a half-hearted shrug, Dean looked at Sam. “Yes. No. Maybe? I don’t fuckin’ know, Sam. But whatever it is, I just want it gone.”


	3. Chapter 3

Fozzy, hand still clasped between two smaller ones, watched over Maddy as she slept. He knew he shouldn’t have lingered, but it was too late to leave; his enemy had found him and threatened the lives of the family whose house he sought refuge. Revenge wasn’t a new concept to Fozzy, but to go to the extent Kap had; that’s what made Fozzy angry.

Maddy was a sweet little girl; caring for Fozzy the moment their eyes met. Even though he had started to wither, growing more gaunt with each setting of the sun, Maddy loved Fozzy as if he were a part of the family. Not that Fozzy wanted to die, but if it meant that Maddy and her parents would be safe, Fozzy would protect them to his dying breath. Which, based on the rasping sound coming from his lungs, was not too far away.

Fozzy looked out the window and closed his eyes, singing a melody that held no real sentimental value, but he felt he would burst if he did not get it out. The notes were soft on his tongue, filling his chest with a pulsing warmth that spread out onto Maddy before filtering out the slightly ajar window. 

* * *

Dean hadn’t slept since they got to the motel, he couldn’t, not with the image of that… _thing_ inside his mind. It didn’t matter how much he drank or rubbed at his eyes or how much porn he watched, he couldn’t see anything else.

He was determined to get this case over and done with, more determined than with any other case. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch and get the fuck outta dodge, but that was easier said than done. No matter how many books he and Sam dug through or countless websites scoured, nothing matched the description; which only Dean had seen in the picture that joined the article. That made things even more frustrating. With no idea of what they were up against, they had no way of knowing how to defeat it. If there was one thing that pissed Dean off more than the existence of monsters, it was the unknown.

Sam emerged from the bathroom, sighing at the sight of his brother hunched over a book. “Dude, why don’t you try to get some sleep?”

“Can’t,” was his clipped answer.

“Can’t or won’t?” Sam prodded as he sat down across the small table.

Dean arched a brow, but didn’t meet his brother’s gaze. “I can’t, Sam. I... I keep hearing this song at night and it keeps me up.”

“A song? Well that sounds like a siren to me.”

Shaking his head, Dean couldn’t contain his yawn. “Nah, it’s nothing like that.”

“How do you know? Dean, everything we’ve looked at, you say it’s not it. What the fuck are we looking for?”

“Dude, you think I’m not frustrated?” Dean slapped his hands against the table and pushed away with a heavy sigh.

Sam watched Dean pace back and forth, the frustration pushing deep wrinkles into the elder Winchester’s brow. “You said you keep hearing a song, right?” Without looking up, Dean nodded. “Ok, is that it or do you feel the urge to go someplace?”

“I’m tellin’ ya, it ain’t a siren.”

“I’m not saying it is, Dean. I’m just… I’m trying to get more facts, ok? I know you hate it, but besides that family,” Sam tapped the newspaper article that had brought them to Eau Claire in the first place, “you’re our only clue right now.”

The last time Dean was their only clue, he almost died. “Fuckin’ great!” He pulled a beer from the small fridge, popped it open, and swallowed half of it before dropping into the chair. “I feel… warm, sort of tingly all over.”

Sam grabbed a pen and started scribbling down what Dean was describing. “See? More than we knew before. What else?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the chair, swiping his thumb through the drops of condensation on the bottom half of the beer can. “There’s this tugging in my gut. It’s persistent, but not painful. Almost like if it stops, I’ll forget all about it.”

“What kind of song is playing?”

“I don’t know, I never heard it before. It’s soft and soothing, almost like a lullaby.”

“But it doesn’t make you tired.”

Dean shook his head. “Not really, no. I mean, I’m already wiped, but the feeling I get when it plays is more curious. Like, I want to find the source and... play when I get there. Sounds fuckin’ stupid.” He cringed and rolled his eyes before chugging the rest of his beer.

“No, dude, this is great. This might be enough to help us figure it out. We should still meet with the family, if you’re up to it, that is.”

“I’m golden, man. Let’s do this.” 

* * *

“Seriously, a fuckin’... _cardigan_?” Dean growled as they emerged from the Impala. Their cover was child psychologists, and what better way to look the part than a fucking cardigan that made Dean feel like Mr. Rogers.

Sam chuckled as he came around the car. “You think a couple of suits is going to make the kid comfortable?”

“Fuck the kid, _I’m_  not comfortable.”

Muttering under his breath, Sam took the lead and ascended the steps, ringing the doorbell despite the fact that Dean was tugging on the sleeves of his sweater. “Dude, stop it.”

The door opened before Dean could shoot Sam an icy glare. “Can I help you?”

Sam smiled warmly, holding his hand out in greeting. “Good morning, are you Mr. Severs?”

After shaking the proffered hand, Mr Severs’ dark brows pulled together in confusion. “I am. And who is asking?”

“Forgive me. I’m Dr. Allen and this is Dr. Edgar; we are child psychologists. Do you mind if we come in?”

Sam waited until they were standing in the living room before continuing to answer the previously asked question, “We work with the county and the incident involving your family was brought to our attention.”

Mr. Severs bristled. “What do you mean ‘brought to your attention’?”

Hoping to defuse the situation, Dean chuckled softly. “It’s nothing bad, Mr. Severs. We just wanted to talk with Madeline, make sure everything is ok with her.”

“The incident could have been a lot worse than it was,” Sam interjected. “It’s our duty to follow up with any cases that involve a tender-aged child. We’re not here to investigate you or your wife. We are here strictly to talk with Madeline.”

Mr. Severs chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, eyes roaming over the men in front of him, until he nodded. “Follow me.”

* * *

Madeline sat at the table and colored after her father left, telling her that he’d be right outside if she needed him. With a smirk, she blew him a kiss, turning her attention to the construction paper in front of her.

Wide eyes focused on the task at hand. “You’re here because of what happened.”

The brothers glanced at each other before Sam hunkered down next to the little girl. “We are, Madeline. We were hoping you could tell us about it.”

One of her small shoulders popped up. “Nuttin’ to tell. Fozzy saved us.”

“Who’s Fozzy?” Dean asked. The goosebumps on the back of his neck made his shoulders shudder.

She looked up at Dean and smiled wide. “Fozzy is my guardian angel, you silly!”

Sam tried hard not to chuckle, but failed miserably. “Why did Fozzy need to save you?”

Her face, as well as her voice, became very serious, “Kap is very bad.”

“Have you seen Kap?”

Maddy looked deep into Sam’s hazel eyes and shook her head. “Fozzy wouldn’t let me look, said it would scare me. Fozzy doesn’t like it when I’m scared. ”

“What about Fozzy, Madeline? Could you please draw him for us?” Sam asked. Maddy nodded excitedly and dug out a clean piece of paper.

With her attention focused on drawing, Sam stood tall and crossed the room to his brother. “Here’s hoping we can get an idea of what this Fozzy thing looks like.”

Dean, with an itch on the back of his neck, kept glancing over his shoulder, fighting the urge to whip around. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“That’s not what I asked… you feel something?” It was Sam’s turn to peer over his brother’s shoulder, but he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

Swallowing thickly, Dean turned and his gaze was drawn immediately to a corner swallowed by shadows. “Something, yeah. It… it’s not the thing that was in the picture.”

“Could it be Fozzy?”

“I… I think so. I’m getting the same feeling as before; calm, at peace, a song being sung in my head.”

Maddy tucked her hand into Dean’s and handed the picture to Sam. “Fozzy likes to sing, it helps me feel better, helps me feel safe.”

Dean smiled down at the little girl whose hand he held. “Does Fozzy sing to your mommy or daddy?”

“No, just me. You’re the first grown up to hear him.”

Sam moved the picture so Dean could see. “Looks more like a frigging mummy to me.”

Dean felt the pulsing warmth blossom in his belly and the tension between his shoulder blades eased as Fozzy continued to sing. “He’s not the one we need to worry about, Sammy. Kap is the one that wants to kill everyone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the motel, Dean was fresh out of the shower, having told Sam that he needed to get rid of the cardigan residue, that he could still feel it on him. Which was partially true, but the real reason was that he wanted to scrub away the goosebumps on the back of his neck. Despite hearing Fozzy sing, feeling the pulsing heat of the music wash over him, Dean still felt the cold sting of anger and revenge. Kap was there and he was pissed.

_You’re the first grown up to hear him._

_ _

Why the fuck was Dean hearing him… this… this creature that only Maddy, an innocent child, could see and hear? And what the hell did Kap want? Why go after a young child? Nothing about this case was making sense! With a heavy sigh, he ran his hands through his damp hair before emerging from the bathroom, finding Sam hunched over a laptop.

Sam didn’t even look up when he said, “So get this. According to Scandinavian mythology, the fossegrim is a water spirit that played enchanted songs on the violin, luring women and children to drown in lakes and streams.”

Dean shook his head, disagreement heavy on his tongue, “That sounds _nothing_  like what’s happening.”

Without missing a beat, Sam continued, “However, in some stories, he is depicted as a harmless creature, simply entertaining men, women, and children with his songs.” He held up a finger when Dean opened his mouth to interrupt. “It says here, that according to myth, Fosse even agreed to live with a human that fell in love with him, but he supposedly left after some time because he could not live away from a water source too long.”

Dean cracked open a beer, repeating, “Agreed to live with a human that fell in love with him,” under his breath. “Fossegrim… Fozzy… you really think Fozzy is this fossegrim creature?”

Sam sat back, stretching his arms above his head. “It sounds exactly like it. You said that you felt lured here, and you and Maddy are the only ones that can hear it. Nothing else I’ve come across makes sense.”

“But Fozzy isn’t the one that’s hurting Maddy or her family.”

Scraping a hand over his face, Sam stood and began walking around the room. His calves had begun to cramp, growing tight from several hours of inactivity. “Kap, Kap, Kap… we’re gonna need more than that if we’re going to save this family.”

A chill ran down Dean’s spine, causing his voice to shake, “He’s going to try again.” 

* * *

Parked a block away from the house, Dean’s leg was bouncing, a nervous tic he would never admit to having.

“We have no idea what this thing is, how do we plan on killing it?” Sam kept his voice soft.  

Dean shook his head, his eyes focused on the house. “I don’t know, Sammy. I just… I can’t sit in the motel room and wait for something to happen. Not if there’s a chance that I can stop it.”

Sam shifted, turning to face his brother. “I never said that you were, but Dean, we’re flying blind here.”

“When have we _not_  flown in blind?”

While Dean had a good point, Sam was all about research; finding out anything and everything he possibly could. As it was, Dean was the only one that could hear Fozzy; Sam was almost a liability in this situation.

It was at that moment that Dean shot out of the car, gun drawn, and raced down the street. Sam was hot on his brother’s trail.

“What is it, Dean?” He shouted at his brother’s back.

“It’s Fozzy, he’s screaming for help!”

Dean was about the kick the door in when it flew open. Maddy, screaming and crying, greeted them; her cheeks flushed and tear-streaked, her voice thick and breaking, “You have to save him!”

While Sam dropped down to soothe and pick up the little girl, Dean took the stairs three at a time. He tore down the hall and slammed into the doorframe of Maddy’s bedroom. Fozzy was pinned to the wall by one long and hairy arm. WIthout a second thought, Dean took aim and pulled the trigger. The monster that Dean assumed was Kap stumbled back, screeching painfully as liquid began leaking from the bullet wound in its head. Whatever it was screaming, Dean couldn’t understand, but that might have had something to do with the shock that settled heavily on the hunter. If he thought it was ugly in a photograph, seeing it up close and in person was… well, it was fucking gross.

The seasoned hunter gagged at the sight of its yellowish-green skin and the smell of stale, musty water that filled his nose. The monster backed away and jumped out… no, he jumped (I)through(I) the window.

Sam ran down the hall with Maddy in his arms. “You ok?”

“I… I’m fine. But I’m not so sure about him.” Dean holstered his gun and jogged across the room to Fozzy, who was now lying on the floor.

His breathing was shallow and his eyes were growing heavy. “Th- thank you,” he rasped, his shoulders sagging at the realization that he might not die tonight.

Dean shrugged out of his flannel and pressed it against the long, oozing wound on Fozzy’s chest. “I… I don’t know what to do.”

Maddy rushed over, her hands over her mouth as she took in the damaged state of Fozzy. “Oh no! Fozzy, a- are you g-gonna be ok?”

“I… I n-need w- w- water.” Sam went to run out of the room, but was stopped by a wheezing shout. “N- not th- tha- that water.” He coughed wetly, liquid bubbling at the corners of his mouth, his lungs rattling loudly.

Dean clenched his jaw and scooped the frail creature into his arms. “Stay with Maddy!”

* * *

She couldn’t sleep, not when she knew that her best friend was hurt. Maddy looked up at Sam and smiled shyly. “You’re not doctors.”

He cleared the nervousness from his throat. “No, sweetie, we’re not.”

“You lied to my daddy.”

The crayon that was between Sam’s thumb and forefinger looked like a toothpick as it hovered over the paper. “We did.”

“Lying is bad.”

Sam smiled, pushing dimples deep into his cheeks. “It sure is. But you know, we only lied to your dad so we could help you.”

Maddy’s brows knitted together and her lips pursed as she thought about what Sam said. “Ok.” With a shrug, she went back to coloring as if everything were normal.

 

* * *

 

 

After sitting in the lake for fifteen minutes, Fozzy’s eyes opened. Everything was slow to come into focus. He looked over his shoulder and nodded at Dean. Every muscle ached as he stood slowly, water and mud dripping from his slightly less gaunt form. He held his hand over his stomach as he walked. Though it had been healed, it still ached.

He smiled as he came to a stop in front of Dean. “Thank you.”

“It’s what we do, Fozzy.”

Fozzy chuckled nervously. “You have questions.”

“And I’m hoping you have answers.”

With a groan, Fozzy started walking towards the Impala. “I will do my best. But first, we must return to Maddy and her family. They are not safe without me.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam waited down in the kitchen while Fozzy soothed Maddy to sleep, promising her that he would be there when she woke.

“This is going to be an awkward conversation,” Sam huffed out as he sat at the table.

Dean had just slipped out of his jacket. “Why do you say that?”

Sam looked at Dean like he had just sprouted another head. “I can’t hear him, remember?”

“But upstairs-” Dean started.

“Fozzy must’a been using you or something, all I heard was your voice.”

Scoffing, Dean scraped a hand over his face. “This is officially the weirdest fucking case.”

Sam’s brows drew together and he looked up the stairs. “Speaking of weird… why didn’t Maddy’s parents wake up when you shot Kap?”

“It is because I put them to sleep,” Fozzy limped off the last step. Of course, only Dean could hear and see him, so Sam looked surprised when Dean stood up and pulled out a chair for Fozzy.

At his brother’s wide eyes, Dean remembered what Sam had just said, and gave himself a mental shake. “Foz put her parents to sleep.”

“They will awaken at the sound of their alarms.” Fozzy spoke before Sam could voice the concern on the tip of his tongue.

Dean relayed the message before asking, “To keep them from coming in the room, right?” Fozzy dipped his head in agreement before delving into the reason why Kap was trying to kill everyone.

As they had done for centuries, Fozzy’s family was watching over a village, singing to the children and parents, keeping them company, happy, protecting them. But then Kappa and his family came through, lured all the children into the water, and drank them dry. They were much stronger than the Fosse Grim, slaughtering all but Fozzy. Now, that didn’t mean the Fosse Grim didn’t take out their fair share of Kappas; only one remained, and he was hell-bent on revenge.

After offering his condolences, Dean asked the $65,000 question, “Why am I the only adult that can see and hear you and this Kap asshole?”

Fozzy chuckled before answering, “I guess that’s my fault. When I found out that Kap was here and wanted to not only kill me, but the family whose house I had hidden in, I called out for help. You must have heard it.”

“But it wasn’t you that got my attention, it was Kap. I saw him in the newspaper article.”

“It’s not the strangest thing that has happened. Maybe your mind heard me and it opened further, allowing you to see what others cannot.”

Dean scribbled everything down in a notebook before movement from upstairs grabbed his attention. “Shit! We should bolt, Sam.” Turning his attention to Fozzy, Dean shrugged on his coat. “You gonna be alright?”

“You injured Kap, he needs time to recover. He’d be suicidal to attack right now.”

After silently closing the door behind the Winchester brothers, Fozzy walked languidly up the stairs and into Maddy’s bedroom, where the child was just starting to stir. He slid onto the bed, atop the blankets she was buried under, and rested his head on the stuffed bear she got for Christmas.

Just as he promised, he was there when her eyes fluttered open.

Her smile was immediate, wide enough that her eyes squinted shut. “You’re here.” Maddy snuggled into him, sighing deep in contentedness.

“I promised little one, didn’t I?” Fozzy dropped a kiss to her crown.

“I know.”

When Maddy said no more, Fozzy asked, “What is it?”

She fiddled with the silver and opal amulet he wore. “Are you going to leave me?”

He chose not to lie to her. “One day, yes.”

“Why?” Maddy’s wide eyes filled with tears.

“Little one, it is not because I want to leave you.”

“So stay!”

“Maddy, I-”

The door opened and Madeline’s mom stuck her head in. “Time to get up, sweetheart.” Maddy jumped out of bed and into her mother’s arms, crying into the crook of her neck.

“If I stay here, I will die,” Fozzy said to the empty room.

* * *

 

Back at the motel, Sam immediately started searching for anything on Kappas, and what he found made his stomach roll.

_Kappa are usually seen as mischievous troublemakers or trickster figures. Their pranks range from the relatively innocent, such as looking up women's kimonos, to the malevolent, such as drowning people and animals, kidnapping children, raping women and at times eating human flesh. They are sometimes said to take their victims for the purpose of drinking their blood, eating their livers, or gaining power by taking their shirikodama, a mythical ball said to contain the soul, which is located inside the anus._

“Dude, that’s fucking disgusting.” Dean cracked open a beer and set one down next to Sam as he walked around the table.

Sam turned the computer around. “He look anything like **[this](http://img.vietdaikynguyen.com/2014/06/Illustrated_Guide_to_12_Types_of_Kappa-653x4501.jpg)**?”

“Not exactly, but close enough. It say anything on how to kill it?” Leaning back, Dean kicked his feet up onto the table.

“A couple of ways, neither of which sound very appealing.”

Dean arched his brow. “Dude, is **anything**  in this life appealing?”

“I can think of a couple things.” Sam smirked.

* * *

 

Kap was almost there. Lake Michigan was close enough to smell. All he had to do was dive in and let it take him to the Gulf of St. Lawrence. From there it was off to the Atlantic Ocean. As soon he could feel the salt water, he’d be healed. After, he’d go back, injure Fozzy, and make him watch while Kap bathed in the little girl’s blood. He could sing to her, draw her away from the home, away from Fozzy’s protection. He would lift his power just enough so that she would wake as the cold water surrounded her. She’d struggle of course, cry out for her Fozzy, beg to be saved, beg for him not to kill her. And maybe, just maybe he’d let her think he had a heart after all, give her the hope she wanted. And just as Fozzy would come into view, Kap would pounce, slice her stomach open, and dig out her liver.

But first, he had to do something about those men, those hunters. He had encountered many like them before, and he would take them out just as he had all the others. Humans were weak, just the right amount of pressure and _snap_ , they were no more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**PREVIOUSLY ON NOT A MONSTER:** _

_She fiddled with the silver and opal amulet he wore. “Are you going to leave me?”_

_He chose not to lie to her. “One day, yes.”_

_“Why?” Maddy’s wide eyes filled with tears._

_“Little one, it is not because I want to leave you.”_

_“So stay!”_

_“Maddy, I-”_

_The door opened and Madeline’s mom stuck her head in. “Time to get up, sweetheart.” Maddy jumped out of bed and into her mother’s arms, crying into the crook of her neck._

_“If I stay here, I will die,” Fozzy said to the empty room._

* * *

Yawning loudly, Dean dropped onto the cheap motel bed. “Ya know what I’m gonna do when we’re done here?”

As soon as Sam shrugged out of his jacket, he dropped to his own bed. “No, but I have a feeling you’re gonna tell me.”

“Go get one of those special massages. You know the ones, the  _happy ending_  kind,” Dean said with humor thick on his tongue.

Sam groaned loudly. “Goddammit Dean, I didn’t need to hear that.”

Doing a complete 180 degree change in subject, Dean muttered, “Three nights, Sam. Three nights of sitting around and waiting for a creature that nobody but me can see!”

“But hey, Maddy and Fozzy are safe,” Sam added with a sour tone.

“Don’t, Sam. They’re safe, that’s great, it really is, but…,” Dean sighed in frustration, scraping a hand over his tired face. “I’m gonna shower.” He was off the bed and in the bathroom before Sam could sit up.

To say that Sam knew what his brother was going through would be putting it lightly. He had first hand experience with having something supernatural happening to him, something that no one else could relate to. Sam just wanted to help his brother, to relieve some of the weight Dean was carrying on his shoulders.

While Dean showered, Sam sat at the table, drank a beer, and dug deeper into the lore, hoping there was something, anything that would help.

* * *

Fozzy yawned, not as quietly as he had hoped, and cringed as Maddy snuggled deeper into her pillow, her hand holding Fozzy’s tightly, her nails digging into his thinner skin. Wincing, Fozzy worked his fingers from side to side until finally, he was free from the child’s death grip. He stood and stretched his tired and aching muscles, gasping when exhaustion roared through him. Not the kind of exhaustion one could get over by sleeping. No, this was a different kind. The kind that precedes death. The kind Fozzy had been expecting. The kind he had been dreading.

He took a glance out the window, looking for the sleek black car that had been there for the past three nights. The Winchester brothers must have left already, leaving Fozzy alone to protect Maddy and her parents. Not that he expected an attack after the moon set, but one couldn’t be too safe.

No matter how hard he tried, there was a feeling in his gut that Fozzy couldn’t rid of. It was dark and dangerous, seeping from the dark corners, spreading like icy tendrils. It felt like death had lodged itself inside of him, threatening to take over, consume Fozzy from the inside out. It was a new feeling. Never having experienced it, Fozzy didn’t know exactly what it meant.

Fozzy paced throughout the room, using every cell in his brain to figure out what was going to happen next. Would the Winchesters succeed, or would Kappa succeed in his mission; killing Fozzy, and those in Fozzy’s care?

“Where are you, Fozzy?” Maddy whisper-yelled from the top of the stairs.

Forcing his breathing to even out, Fozzy appeared at the bottom step. “I am here,” he answered. “Are you alright?” Had something happened while she had been alone? What if by leaving her alone, he put her in more danger? The self-doubt and second guessing had to stop, if it continued, he’d worry himself to death before Kappa got his tentacles on him.

“A’course I am,” giggled the child. “I just miss you. Will you keep me company?”

“I was about to come up,” Fozzy lied, using the railing to ease the stress a normally simple act placed on him.

* * *

Sam offered to stay with Maddy while Dean rushed Fozzy to the water where he was able to revitalize himself. The trips to the water were becoming more frequent, and they lasted longer. Dean wasn’t the only one that was taking notice.

“Maddy’s been asking questions, Foz,” Dean gruffed, hands in his pockets, kicking at a rock with his foot, making it look like he was enjoying the view to anyone that might happen across him.

“What kind of questions?” asked the creature, his head tipped back, body covered with water.

Dean looked around, making sure no one was around to overhear him ‘talking to himself.’ “The types of questions one asks when someone is about to die.”

With a groan, Fozzy disappeared completely, his body needing to be fully immersed for almost a minute before he felt well enough to emerge, to stick around that much longer. Gathering himself, Fozzy emerged, and dragged a hand over his wet face as he approached Dean.

“What have you been telling her?”

Dean shrugged as he pushed off the hood of the Impala. “That is was something she needed to talk with you about. Sammy’s been keeping her as occupied as he can, but Fozzy… man, you gotta tell her something.”

“I know I should,” he sighed. “I do not wish to sadden her.”

“By not telling Maddy, not preparing her for the worst case scenario, you’re doing more harm than good.”

Fozzy hung his head, fatigue settling in his bones once more. “Will you help me?”

“Yeah, man,” Dean agreed. “Sammy and I will both be there.”

* * *

True to Dean’s word, the brothers stayed with Fozzy while the creature told Maddy everything, including the bitter truth about Fozzy’s health, that he would perish sooner, rather than later.

Her wide eyes filled with tears, and she threw herself into Fozzy’s frail arms. “I don’t want you to die,” she sobbed, her throat tight, choking on the emotion that a child shouldn’t have to deal with. The most traumatic thing that should be bothering her is whether the store has her favorite toy of the moment; not her best friend dying, invisible or not.

Fozzy stroked Maddy’s hair as he comforted her. “You’ll find another friend-”

“I don’t want another friend,” she hiccuped. “I want you, Fozzy!”

Sam cleared his throat softly. “Maybe we should go,” he said to his brother.

Nodding, Dean clapped Fozzy on the shoulder. “You good, man?”

Fozzy looked up at Dean with sad eyes. “As good as I can be,” was his breathy reply.

* * *

Showered, and sitting at the table, Sam shook his head, smirking.

“What, man?” Dean sighed.

“Still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you can see and hear Fozzy,” he admitted, rubbing at his temple with a knuckle. “Even weirder is seeing your hand stop in mid-air.”

Dean chuckled low in his throat. “Think seeing it is weird, try experiencing it. It’s all kinds of messed up.”

Shaking his head, Sam’s attention was drawn to his laptop when an alert chimed. “Amber alert,” Sam gruffed. “Couple’a towns over.”

“Think it could be Kap?” Dean asked tiredly.

“I don’t know, man. I could go check it out,” he offered, knowing that Dean would want to stay with Fozzy and Maddy. Sam couldn’t see Fozzy, he wouldn’t be able to help if Dean were to go.

“You sure?”

Sam huffed in feigned annoyance. “I can handle it. I’ll go tonight.”

* * *

Kap chuckled wetly. His plan was working; kidnap a girl from nearby, gain the attention of those pesky hunter brothers. The only part of the plan he hadn’t taken into consideration was Dean not going with. Dean, the one that could see the creature, hear him.

The last time they had crossed paths, Dean had weakened Kap, almost killing him. He was feeling much better now, almost at full power, and if his calculations were correct, Fozzy was weak, weaker than Kap had ever seen. If Kap didn’t strike soon, he wouldn’t get to feel the white-hot burning satisfaction of revenge.


End file.
